Life Goes On
by heavenleighdoll
Summary: Momo is involved in a tragedy and Kiley is forced to realize that Momo is not the only woman in the world and Momo's cousin is forced to overcome some of her own tragedies.


SUMMERY: Okay, this is a first posting for me, so try to be kind. This is sort of a crossover. Mars and Peach Girl. There is a tragedy and Kiley realizes, that Momo is not the only woman alive. Momo's cousin has a lot to overcome very slowly, not just her cousin's death. (I know, I'm bad at summaries, but given a little practice I promise I'll be better.) _Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Final Goodbyes**

Momo Adachi whirled around at the sound of her front door being slammed shut. Her parents were out of town at some conference so she wasn't expecting to see them, or anybody enter the house. Kiley had promised not to come over during the night, but when could he ever be trusted to be good? Momo laughed and even called out to him. She stepped into the living room, but it wasn't Kiley standing before her, though he was vaguely familiar to her.

"Who are you?" Momo demanded of the chubby man. She could see laughter behind his thick-framed glasses and the glare from the light on his glasses made his eyes look evil and the glare on his head reminded her of fire. "What are you doing here? I think you have the wrong house. Please, leave." She said, at the same time she called Kiley on the cell phone behind her back.

"I'll give you five hundred dollars, but that's my final offer." Momo gasped. She heard that everyday in the background music of her life.

"I really think you should leave, sir. You are not welcome here." The man laughed.

"Sweetheart, My Beach bunny party girl, if I can't have you then nobody can have you." With that the man pulled out a gun and shot the beautiful blonde teenager.

Momo felt the sheering pain in her chest, almost as if it were exploding, and slowly fell to the ground. The last thing Momo saw before the darkness consumed her was the man's smile as he stood over her.

Hira sobbed as she looked down at her cousin and best friend's body. It was hard to believe that Momo was gone. She had been the nicest person in the world. It had been Momo who had taught her to swim when they were both about five and they would go swimming together when they saw each other. Momo had wanted to come to America when Hira had been in the worst trouble that she'd ever been in. Now, Momo was gone and there was nothing she could do to help her.

"Hiraku." A defeated voice belonging to her older brother called out to her. For the first time in five years, Rei stood before her. His shoulders were slumped and his face gray.

Momo had been close to a sister to him, one of his best friends, and if anything happened to her, Rei had taken it personal. For the two of them it was like losing another sibling, like when their brother died. They felt another piece of there souls missing. It would take a while for their lives to get back to normal, life would be dim again for the siblings.

"How?" Hiraku asked, burying her face into the elder's shoulder. "How did it happen? I had just spoken to her."

_"Hira, I'm telling you, there is nothing more beautiful than a Japan summer, you've been gone way too long." Momo said over the phone line as Hira lay on her back hugging a purple elephant to her chest. _

_"So, how's the boyfriend, Mo?" Hira changed the subject, not wanting to reminisce about her stay in California. "Will I be meeting him when I get there? This Kiley sounds like fun."_

Looking around at the funeral attendants Hira saw him, the man that she knew would change her life forever, he was gorgeous and he briefly took her breath away, and she forgot everything for a few minutes, but sadly enough it didn't last. The tall black haired man moved slowly to the big mahogany coffin and bowed his head ever so slightly as he said his final goodbyes to the most wonderful person that ever existed. Then he straightened himself quickly and walked out the door, but Hira caught him putting a note into the coffin, rather quickly.

Hira walked over to the coffin and found the note, opening it, not caring who saw her. She marveled at the beautifully done script that seemed so personal. It took her a few times of rereading it before it fully hit her, it was the only thing that broke her resolve, she began to cry, sobbing loudly. As her brother helped her out she let the note slip gracefully to the ground.

_My Dearest Momo,_

_I blame myself everyday for what has happened. If only I had been there you wouldn't be where you are, but I'm sure that is where you belong. You were the best person I had ever known and I didn't think that anyone could change me the way you have. I am now and always will be the person you had wanted me to be. I will stay this way forever just for you, in your memory. I hope that you will be able to forgive me one day for listening to that request once, that once that got you killed. I promise that I will stop at nothing to bring your killed to justice. _

_All my love, forever,_

_KILEY_


End file.
